The Ice Queen (Rogue Warriors Trilogy: Book 1)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: It's been two weeks since Tobias' passing. While grieving for her husband, Janet and her daughter Anabeth travel to the Realm of the Four Seasons, where they hope to find an icicle, capable of curing Parker Dooley from his darkness. But is it everything they hoped for? Will the Ice Queen give up her prized possession? Only time will tell. Sequel to 'Rise of the Warlock Lord'.
1. A New Assignment

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Snow Queen_ and _The Chronicles of Narnia_. They belong to Hans Christian Anderson and C.S. Lewis. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to the me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part of my _Rogue Warriors_ fanfiction trilogy. :)

Janet and Anabeth's journey, from Janet's trilogy, _Janet and the Druids_ , is about to continue in this story. They will appear again either in my Origin Series sequel and/or in the final trilogy of my Before the First Age Anthology, which is a part of my Long Series.

That was a mouthful! :)

Anyway, while it's clear which two fandoms will be the main ones for this story, there will be other fandoms crossing over in the trilogy. Just thought I'd give everyone a head's up! :)

So, without further ado, I present _The Ice Queen_.

*.*.*

Janet sobbed for the second time that day. She couldn't believe her husband, Tobias, was dead. She would miss his soft, thick, curly brown hair, those bright blue eyes, that fair skin and facial features. He was dead, no thanks to the Warlock Lord. Tobias tried to defend her and her daughter from the Warlock Lord.

It didn't work. He killed Tobias! Janet wanted her revenge on the Druid but could not do it. Sometimes, it was better to let it go.

It had been two weeks since Tobias' death. She had been wearing her green dress, a pair of blue jeans, and her brown leather boots since this morning. Janet had pale skin, fair features, brown eyes, and black hair. She often wondered why Tobias chose her to be his wife. Was it family? Her mother Janus, the female Dalmatian, wanted to ensure their bloodlines would continue through Tobias and Janet's daughter. Now, maybe, if they were fortunate enough, Anabeth would meet someone new, someone Janet loved, too, and continue their bloodline.

But who would be their first choice? Well, she just hoped the man was good for her daughter, was a pilot, someone they could rely on when danger crossed their path, and didn't make matters worse for her family. She often wondered why her daughter fell in love with a druid. She sighed. Times were changing. She guessed they would change, too.

She looked up as her nineteen-year-old, curly, blonde-haired daughter, Anabeth, wearing a red dress, brown pants, and a pair of brown leather boots, entered the study. Janet looked down at Tobias' blue jacket, smelling her husband's scent of pipeweed and mist. She would miss that smell, hoping that Tobias would come back, whether as a ghost or someone more.

The study she and Anabeth were in had lots of books and plenty of tables and chairs scattered about the room. The bookcases, with their dark oak frames, lined up in rows in Druid Keep's study, the castle that was built on the mountain, Paranor, residing in the Four Lands. This was the study where Brona, the Warlock Lord, found the Ildatch, a book filled with dark magic. It was this very book that turned the druid evil. Now, it was a reminder to keep fighting. Janet would find another way to avenge her husband's death, even if it came in another form.

This was the vow she made. She would keep until her last breath was drawn.

"Mother," Anabeth said, getting her mother's attention, "Aslan is expecting us."

"Go!" Tobias' ghost, donned in a brown jacket, a brown waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and a pair of brown knee-breeches, appeared before his wife and his daughter. He approached them with ease, telling them with a smile, "Your next journey awaits you."

"Right," Janet said, carrying her husband's jacket towards the study's door. She jumped upon seeing Aslan enter the room. She did not expect that!

Tobias laughed, joyously. "Yes. Well, I always knew he'd make a good entrance!"

"That isn't the point," Aslan shook his head. "We need to talk alone." He added, making his way out of the study, "Come with me."

"Just do as he says," Janet told her daughter, leading Anabeth out of the study.

~o~

The meeting room had long desks gathered in rows. At one end of the room, close to the wide windows, was a long table, with wooden chairs situated around the table. It was here where Aslan stopped and faced Janet, Anabeth, and the Ghost of Tobias. He looked at them all, sighing in defeat.

He had grim news to tell.

"I'm afraid that word has reached my ears," Aslan said, mournful. "Another hero has turned into a villain."

"Who?" Janet asked, confused.

"Please tell me Brona didn't turn another hero into a villain." Anabeth looked at Aslan, stunned. She received no response. "Didn't he?"

Aslan shook his head. "No. I'm afraid it's a red dragonoid named Parker Dooley. He's turned himself into the villain Maranguan. He's now off conquering worlds. He'll reach the Seven Realms within a fortnight. We cannot allow that to happen."

"What if he takes over the Seven Realm fully?" Janet asked, worried.

"I do not know," Aslan said, somber. He perked up. "What I do know is that I am sending you to the Four Seasons. Tobias will also help you out."

"I'm afraid I won't be that much help," Tobias admitted, solemnly.

"What does that mean?" Anabeth asked in alarm. She looked at Aslan, asking him, "Aslan, what are we facing? Please tell me it isn't another druid gone rogue."

"No," Aslan shook his head. He looked towards the window, explaining, "Villains are popping up all over the maps. Soon, they will have to face heroes. We cannot allow anymore takeovers. Something must be done. We need a hero, someone who turned himself into a villain, to become a hero again." He admitted, "We need Parker Dooley, but we cannot do this alone."

"What shall we do?" Janet asked, right as her daughter asked the same question.

"Mother!" Anabeth hissed, not wanting to be talked over.

"I'm sorry," Janet apologized.

"You're forgiven," Anabeth said, concerned. She looked at Aslan, curious, "Aslan, what are we facing in this new land? The Four Seasons. What is that?"

"It's where I'm sending you. It's a land where the four seasons connect but they keep to themselves. They stay the same throughout the years. They are unique in their own way." Aslan returned to the table. "There is an Ice Queen, the Snow Queen's sister. She usually lives at her sister's palace. We need an icicle, one that withstands the four seasons. This icicle may be the key to curing Parker Dooley. Parker won't suspect a thing, now that he's Maranguan. I've taken his foresight away and his visions. All he knows is present events. It will punish him greatly; at least, until he becomes good again. Then he can have his visions back. The good and the bad."

"When do we leave?" Janet asked, curious.

"You will leave as soon as you are ready. Believe me when I tell you, there is a way for you to enter the Realm of Spring. Good luck and may you have a safe journey," Aslan said, ending the meeting.

Janet returned her gaze to her husband. Tobias moved his hand towards her, touching her lower jaw. Janet moved her hands up to his, kissing his hand. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to. It was time to move on.

"I can let you go," Janet said, feeling comforted.

Tobias smiled. "You never have to let me go. I'm always with you. In here." He pointed to her chest. His smile widened. "You'll always have me with you, Janet. I promise. No matter where you go, we'll find each other again." He moved his hand away from hers, nodding to his wife and his daughter, "I'll see you soon." He closed his eyes, vanishing on sight.

Tears trickled down Janet's face. She touched her chest, right where her heart was. She smiled, knowing her husband was still with her.

"Let's go," Janet said, patting her daughter's shoulder. She left the meeting room in high spirits. It was another good day to be half-human.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The Warlock Lord, Paranor, Druid's Keep, and the Four Lands are from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_.


	2. The Realm of Spring

Sorry for the delay. Writer's block.

*.*.*

Janet turned on the lamp. Hers and Tobias' bedroom looked the same, with its queen-sized bed standing up against the wall. Its purple and blue covers were draped over the bed and a dark mahogany bedframe made the bed stand out, next to the rest of the room. There was a bedside table sitting next to the bed, a grey bedside bench seat in the corner, cushioned and ready for someone to take a nap. There was also an oak writing desk in one corner, a dark oak wardrobe in another corner, and a workbench sitting close to the window.

Janet wasted no time collecting her green pack and stuffing her clothes inside it. She smelled some of her clothes, thought they were still clean, and put them into the pack. Just as she grabbed her dresses, the lamp moved an inch or two. She turned around, stunned by Tobias' entry into their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Tobias asked, curtly. "You're supposed to wait for Aslan. He'll take you to the Four Seasons, starting with the Realm of Spring."

"Look, I can't wait forever," Janet said, stopping her packing. "I'm going to do this, and I'm taking Anabeth with me."

"Ooh!" Tobias was impressed. "Still have that fiery spirit that I love. A shame you're doing this wrong."

"What do you mean?" Janet asked, confused.

Tobias approached their bed. "You won't need this where you're going." He pointed out, tapping her pack. "You'll need to believe that Aslan will provide for you and our daughter."

"Oh," Janet paused. Now she felt like a fool. "Then what should me and Anabeth do? If we can't pack up for the journey, then what?"

"I'll be with you." Tobias wrapped his arms around her. "I'll protect you. I'm always with you and will be, when it's time for you to join me. That won't be for a while. At least, not right now. Then you'll be Anabeth's guiding light, as well as me helping her out."

"I can't leave you, but I know I have to do this, with or without you," Janet said, misunderstanding.

"Did you forget?" Tobias chuckled, warmly. "I'm always with you. Consider me your guide."

"So, I really don't have to let you go," Janet said, feeling secure around him.

"Always," Tobias said, kissing her forehead, before vanishing on sight. "We'll see each other again in the Realm of Spring." Janet was left alone.

"Mother," Anabeth said, returning her mother to the present, "you coming?" She asked her, from the open doorway.

"Yes," Janet said, stunned. She turned towards the door, following Anabeth out into the living room. She left her pack on the bed, deciding it was wise not to take it. She admitted as they reached the living room couch, "Anabeth, Aslan told us to get ready. He didn't say we had to pack anything, did he?"

"No," Anabeth said, confused. She admitted, optimistically, "Well, I'm sure no matter what happens, we'll have each other for support."

"Like a mother-daughter relationship should be," Janet said, sitting her daughter down on the couch. "Your father's going to help us. We may not always believe it, but he's there, watching over us, guiding us until we're able to figure out our problems."

"Yes, or we can both figure this out and have Daddy be our guiding light," Anabeth said, thinking of all possibilities. "It is possible we'll find the icicle, but what do you think is in the Realms of the Four Seasons?"

"The Four Sisters are there," Aslan said, joining them in the living room. "They are the Guardians of the Seasons. There's the Snow Queen, who rules over Winter, the Summer Princess, the Autumn Robber, and the Spring Witch. Together, they rule the seasons and they will stop at nothing to prevent their victims from traveling to the next season. If one is brave enough to stand up against them, triumph over the seasons, then they will receive their just rewards."

"Where does the Ice Queen fall in?" Anabeth asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

"The Ice Queen governs Winter along with her sister, but she only controls the icicles. She harnesses that power when her sister, the Snow Queen, isn't looking. They're all sisters, but the Ice Queen is the youngest and the weakest against the Snow Queen's powers," Aslan explained. He added, curtly, "Now, you must go." He blew on Janet and Anabeth, turning around as a flowery circular portal opened in the middle of the living room. "You will go through there. Good luck. We will all need it."

Janet looked at the portal in wonder. She stood up, realizing it wouldn't stay open for long. Taking her daughter's hand, she led Anabeth past the golden-brown Lion through the portal, unaware of the dangers that lurked in the Realm of Spring.

~o~

The flowers were in full bloom in this land, perfect for that springtime games. From pretty tulips to red roses, the Realm of Spring lived up to its name. The moment Janet and her daughter Anabeth were through the portal, they were stunned to find a house with its own stone gate out in the middle of the field, close to the green woods.

What was a house doing all the way out here?

"Is this where the Spring Witch lives?" Anabeth said, walking past the gate and opening it.

"Just don't go too far!" Janet cried, as the gate closed automatically. She watched in agony as a youthful spirit with ginger curly locks of hair opened the wooden front door and invited Anabeth inside. The woman gave her a shrewd look, before closing the door. Janet attempted to open the gate but found she couldn't.

Her daughter was trapped in there with a strange woman. "You witch!" She called, yanking on the gate, but it wouldn't budge. What an unfortunate turn of events! Now, how were they to get out of here?

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Spring Witch, the Summer Princess, the Autumn Robber, and the Spring Witch's house come from Hallmark Channel's 2002 live-action movie, "Snow Queen", and Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, under the same title.


	3. The Spring Witch

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break. :)

*.*.*

The interior of the Spring Witch's house had yellow walls and a yellow floor. There was a long wooden table with apples formed by magic, sitting in a wooden bowl. A straw hat rested under a clock, while dark green vines flowed down some of the walls in the house.

A kitchen stood next to the dining room, with all sorts of cooking supplies sitting on shelves and a wooden shelf seated under a window. There was another door that stood past the stone fireplace. Next to the kitchen was a bedroom with a window on one wall and a fluffed-up bed with floral patterned covers and purple sheets. A white dresser stood in a corner next to the bed, while various pots filled with flowers rested on the surfaces of some furniture. There was even a doll house nestled against the wall in the bedroom, perfect for a girl to play with the doll house.

The first time Anabeth entered this house with the Spring Witch following behind her, she had no idea if her mother Janet was going to enter this house, too. Could the Spring Witch ensnare her, after all the effort of getting here? Where had hers and her mother's journey started?

"Aren't you going to invite my mother in?" Anabeth asked the witch, concerned.

"What mother?" The Spring Witch asked all smiles. She closed the door, forcing Anabeth over to the dining table. "I'm your mother now. I've always been your mother." She whispered in the girl's ear. "You know what the best part about spring is? Those lazy spring days when you would curl up with a good book or sit outside and fall asleep for a half an hour. Those days that make you feel so warm and cozy that you wouldn't want to leave spring behind!" She lulled the young woman with her comforting words. "You remember those days, when the apples were always red and ripe, the ripest you claimed while living at Paranor.

"Here," the Spring Witch passed to Anabeth a red apple. Anabeth stared at it in wonder.

"My mother is… outside," Anabeth tried to talk, but her words drifted off.

"I'm your mother. Remember?" the Spring Witch chuckled, setting the apple down and dragging Anabeth into the bedroom. "Now. You'll want to sleep. Sleep is good for you. Sleep will let the world drift away! Don't you think?"

"Yes," Anabeth said, finding her way under the covers. She caught a glimpse of red roses hanging from the window. Before she had the chance to say something, the Spring Witch shooed the roses away. The last thing Anabeth remembered was falling to sleep, with only her dreams to guide her. Dreams that were happy and bright, but evil wasn't too far away.

Where was her mother? Was the Spring Witch indeed… her mother?

~o~

Janet stayed close to the Spring Witch's house. She was certain this woman was the Spring Witch. She hoped that the Spring Witch didn't toy with Anabeth's thoughts, thoughts that ensured her that she had a family. A _real_ family. Someone who wasn't going to abandon her.

At last, Janet sat down on the grass, surprised to see a ripe red apple sitting on the ground, waiting for her to eat it. It smelled so good!

"Don't eat that, child," Aslan said, surprising the woman.

"Oh," Janet moved her hand away from the apple. She huffed, "It's been an hour or two since Anabeth's been in there. I was hungry."

"Hmm," Aslan said, moving his paw on the ground. A fine meal presented itself. Fresh fish cooked to perfection, steaming orange carrots, scrumptious mashed potatoes, and decadent gravy. A glass of water sat on the ground, too.

Janet picked up the silver fork and devoured the meal, but not before asking the Great Lion, "When will Anabeth come out of there? She should enjoy this meal, too."

"The Spring Witch will provide for her, but not for long," Aslan told her. "Anabeth must leave the Spring Witch's house. She must learn to brave this, to be on her own."

"You won't help her?" Janet asked, curious.

"I will help her somewhat on this quest," Aslan nodded.

"I hope you're right," Janet said, eating some mashed potatoes.

Aslan smiled at her. "I know I will." He looked away, staring at the Spring Witch's house. He whispered in the air, directed at the house, "Anabeth, come out. Your mother needs you. Anabeth! _Anabeth!_ "

~o~

Anabeth opened her eyes. The first sensation she felt was her mind muddled and everything was a haze. She hadn't remembered much of how she got here. She just knew she had to find something from the Snow Queen's sister. Oh, why couldn't she remember it?

She looked down at her clothes. She was dressed in a yellow dress with a yellow ribbon tied to the back, as well as wearing her brown pair of pants. Her brown leather boots sat next to the bed. The Spring Witch must have given her this dress, because her red dress had mysteriously vanished. Something wasn't right. What was she doing here? What was her mother's name?

She remembered now, as she put on her boots. Janet. Her mother! Her real mother's name was Janet! They were searching for an icicle, the one Aslan told them to find. Oh, how was she to get out of this house?

A clanking sound brought her attention to the bedroom door. She made her way to it and opened it, surprised to see the Spring Witch in the kitchen, smiling and cutting up some apples. Apples again. How many had she eaten? On the dining table were an assortment of apple desserts. Apple pies, apple tarts. It was nothing but apples.

Had she made this food? Had the Spring Witch made some of these desserts? Did they both make them?

"Awake already?" the Spring Witch chirped, excited. "Well, in an hour, you'll be asleep again. So, you might as well get comfortable and eat something! Are you hungry?"

"When can I leave?" Anabeth asked, curious.

" _Don't tell me that!_ " the Spring Witch declared. "You need to stay here, spend your afternoons with me. _No leaving!_ Do you understand?" She fumed, frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Anabeth said, making a beeline for the door. "I have to leave."

The Spring Witch grabbed her wrist. She smiled at her. "I'm sure you do, but you must stay put. Don't upset your mother. I'm the only one who can take care of you. Remember? Weren't you looking for adventure or a place to call home? A _real_ home."

"Well—" It was too late. Anabeth was brought over to the table by the Spring Witch, passing to her a slice of apple pie on a floral, ceramic plate.

"Here you are. Now, you eat up!" the Spring Witch said, all smiles. "And don't go anywhere." She gently tapped Anabeth's nose, before making her way towards the door. She informed her, "I'm going to be out in the garden. You stay here and don't get into any mischief." She opened the front door and headed outside.

Anabeth looked at the pie with its scrumptious brown sugar coating and cooked apple slices inside a flaky golden-brown crust. It looked so good. She took a bite, hoping this wouldn't drag her into another sleep. No! She had to fight off the drowsiness! She swallowed the first bite, heading towards the front door a second later.

The Spring Witch was nowhere in sight, but the roses attached themselves to her legs. Seriously? What were the roses doing? Why did they glow red?

"Where's my mother? Where's Janet?" Anabeth cried in agony.

"Janet's nearby," the roses whispered aloud, "but the seasons are changing."

"What about the icicle?" Anabeth asked, curious.

"The icicle is not here. It's up in the Snow Queen's domain," the roses told her. "Make it to the Snow Queen's realm before the Winter Solstice. You and Janet must hurry or risk the seasons' shifting. Go now!" The roses released their grip on the young woman, making their way into the ground once again.

Anabeth reached for the iron gate, prepared to see her mother. Her real mother. If only the Spring Witch would understand—

"You _are_ going," the Spring Witch startled her, "You're leaving the safety of your home for a quest that does not belong to you, to find a dragonoid who does not care or know anything about you. Tell me why you would risk your neck for a dragonoid, a dragonoid who would probably eat you." She shook her head. "That's not right."

"I'm going! Even you can't stop me, not after you pushed my mother away. My _real_ mother. Janet, the one whose mother Janus helped save everyone from the First World's destruction," Anabeth said, serious. "She did that for you. Don't let the loss of the First World drive you to keep me here."

"Do you really think you can defeat the Ice Queen? Recover that icicle? Not even your mother and you are capable of doing that yet," the Spring Witch told her, serious.

"We have to try," Anabeth said, turning towards the gate.

The Spring Witch added, out of comfort, "Love is a powerful weapon. True love, the kind that is shown deep between a mother and a daughter, will save you. Keep that in mind as you move through the seasons."

Anabeth nodded, heading out at last. She peered at the meadow, stunned to find her mother, Janet, with the Great Lion Aslan. She sighed, rushing towards them, surprised to see her mother had gotten a full meal, just like she did.

"Aslan, you're here?" Anabeth asked the Lion, curious.

"Yes. You two must hurry," Aslan told Janet and Anabeth. "Spring is ending." He nodded, gesturing to the forest. "Those woods will take you to the Realm of Summer. Good luck. I will catch up with you both."

Janet wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin. She stood up, approaching her daughter. "You were brave for facing her." She sighed, "I know, I should have been there with you. I'm sorry."

"We can't live in comfort, can't we?" Anabeth said, realizing the lesson she learned while being inside the Spring Witch's house. "We have to take risks, get through this next stage alive."

"Yes, we have to," Janet said, smiling. She gestured, leading her daughter into the lush, green forest. "Come on." She looked back at Aslan, waving to him. Somehow, she knew that what was coming next would not be an unbearable as what happened here, in the Realm of Spring. Or so she thought.


	4. Summer Ball

The forest had trees in all shapes and sizes, as well as fallen logs with green moss growing on them. The flowers were in different shades of purple and white, already letting Janet and Anabeth know that summer had arrived. Would they ever find the icicle? And how were they to know what their next task was?

Janet grabbed Anabeth's arm when they were a yard or so into the forest. There was Tobias, coming out from behind a tree, smiling at them. Janet stared stunned at him. "No. This is a dream. How are you here? In the flesh."

"You'll find these woods are full of surprises," Tobias said, walking away from them.

"No. Wait!" Janet chased after him, only to discover he had mysteriously vanished. Anabeth caught up to her, worried about her.

"Mother, we should move," Anabeth said, pointing out the soldiers shooting their muskets at them. "Mother, we have to move!" She repeated, leading her mother through the forest again.

"If only we could find a raven or a crow! Maybe they could help us out!" Janet said, following her daughter. She halted, dragging her daughter further on until the soldiers disappeared. She sighed in relief but was startled to see a crow sitting on a rotten log.

"Trespassers!" The Crow chortled.

"No, we're not trespassers!" Anabeth said, not helping their case.

"Anabeth," Janet said, turning her attention to the crow. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crow. We're actually looking for the Ice Queen's icicle. We thought you might help us out."

"This way!" The Crow darted through the forest, forcing Anabeth and her mother to follow.

Their journey led them out of the woods and towards an oriental palace with round roofs and towers. The perfect spot for a summer retreat. Anabeth couldn't believe her eyes. What sort of prince and princess would live here, let alone a king and a queen?

"Anabeth, come on!" Janet said, leading her daughter to the palace.

~o~

It was nearly sunset by the time Janet and Anabeth made it to the palace. Before them stood a flower garden with a clear pond, filled with trout and salmon. The flowers bloomed in the bushes, arrayed in the colors pinks, purples, whites, and oranges. The patios had an oriental wooden railing, as well as round walls where the doors were located.

Janet stopped, leading her daughter over to a spot where a woman with tan skin, straight black hair, and donned in a purple dress stopped and stared at them. The princess turned to the Crow, who landed in front of her, whispering in her ear. The princess nodded, smiling at the newcomers now.

"Welcome to the Summer Palace!" The princess said, pleased.

"Thank you," Janet said, bowing and gesturing for Anabeth to do the same.

"So, you've come a long way and seek out the icicle." The princess said, curtly. "Why don't you spend the night here and we can discuss matters in the morning." She added, "We're also holding a ball here. The Summer Festival as it were. I really would love for you two ladies to attend the party. We'll get you all dressed up and ready for the ball tomorrow evening!"

"So soon," Anabeth said, surprised.

"We'd really love to stay, but we need to find that icicle," Janet said, following the Summer Princess into hers and Anabeth's bedroom. There wasn't much in the room but two twin beds and a servant, who was ready to dress them. There was also a high window with an ornate wooden framing.

"Nonsense! A young woman, such as yourself, might be interested in finding a husband," the Summer Princess whispered in her ear. She told Janet last, "We will have everything you need for tomorrow's ball. I expect you to be there!" She said with a smile, "Goodnight my dears!" She walked out of the room, as the servant tended to Janet and Anabeth.

~o~

Janet waited until after the servant left the room, still stunned that she and her daughter wore matching pinkish-purple nightgowns, even though she would have preferred the color yellow for her nightgown. She made her way over to her bed to sleep. She turned her head to find her daughter already asleep on her bed. She smiled, glad something good was happening.

"Goodnight Anabeth," Janet said with a warm sigh. "I hope you find a man tomorrow night who deserves you. I sure hope that you find the man you seek, but then, who knows. Am I right?"

No answer. She smiled. All was well. She just hoped there wouldn't be any more mishaps tomorrow or they would be screwed.

~o~

Hours passed after Janet and Anabeth had a healthy breakfast and lunch. They were brought into a dressing room with a rack of dresses in one corner and two dark oak wooden stools standing close to the open door. It was here that Janet was fitted into a blue ballgown with a silky sash attached to the back, while Anabeth was dressed in a yellow gown with lace sleeves and embroidered butterflies wrapped around the bottom of the gown.

Janet turned her attention to the Summer Princess, who was donned in a deep purple dress. She hoped this wouldn't take long. Ball or not, she had to find that icicle and help Parker Dooley out. If he was evil, like Aslan said, then why did she get the feeling like there was more to do. Anabeth told her that Parker didn't care about her. That was a bad sign. But then, they never really met him or heard about him until yesterday.

"You'll both have the men swooning," the Summer Princess said, smiling.

"We have to go. Anabeth and I can't stay," Janet warned her.

"Of course, you do. But first, you must attend this ball," the Summer Princess said, walking towards the balcony with its soft banner decked out on the railing. She looked back at the two women, grateful to see them. "Oh, the eligible bachelors will love you! I just know it!" She told Janet and Anabeth, reassuring them, "Trust me, tonight is going to be wonderful!"

"I hope so," Janet said, not liking where this was going.

~o~

The ballroom was decked out with various green plants in front of large shades. The orange light was bright in this room, while the floor was royal blue and covered with orange frames and red squares in the center of those squares.

When the Summer Princess arrived, she led Janet and Anabeth into the ballroom. Janet stared at the dancers, dressed in summer colors. The men wore tuxedos, while the women were dressed in elegant ballgowns. She wondered if the men would leave her alone or if they would find Anabeth attractive… oh! There was one man sweeping Anabeth away, out onto the ballroom.

Janet sighed, nodding to her daughter and telling her it was okay. She just didn't expect to see a man with curly brown hair and elven features lead her out onto the dance floor, too. Wait. Was it Tobias?

"Tobias, is that you?" Janet asked, confused, as they danced.

The man laughed. "If it was Tobias, then you would know it!" He twirled her around once time, before pulling her in again. "May I say, madam, that you are a fine dancer. An honest gentleman, such as myself, would notice that in an instant."

"You're not Tobias," Janet said, concerned and thinking about her husband.

"Do I look like a Tobias?" the man asked, curious. "I can be whatever you want. I can even be this Parker Dooley you so desire to find." He said, transforming into a red dragonoid with keen yellow eyes, complete with swirling red mist in his irises, and a dragon-like face that reminded Janet of her husband. "Is this better?"

"Now, you're freaking me out," Janet said, annoyed. "You're not my husband and you're not Parker Dooley. Excuse me." She made her way towards the balcony, surprised to see the lizard-like humanoid dragonoid stand in front of her. "You'll have to excuse me, whoever you are. You're not Parker Dooley and you're not Tobias. Who are you really?"

"A messenger sent to look like your husband and Parker Dooley," the shapeshifter said, whispering in her ear. "I am both men because you travel to a realm where anything is possible. Including me."

"Who are you? What are you?" Janet asked, concerned.

"A friend," the shapeshifter said. "A guide, sent by Tobias to help you. You seek a way to free Parker's heart of his evil ways. No one in the worlds can do that."

"I've got to try," Janet said, curtly.

The shapeshifter gulped. "You'll need more than luck to find that icicle. I can get you and your daughter out of these realms and back to Paranor. After that, it's a matter of you and your daughter finding Parker Dooley."

"You were my husband, weren't you?" she said, curious.

"I'm sorry. I cannot bring your husband back. That's Aslan's doing, if he wants to do that," the shapeshifter said. He whispered in her ear again, "I'm not from the Realm of Spring. I live beyond these realms. Back in your realm, the shapeshifters are more common."

"If you can get me to the Ice Queen's palace, then we've got a deal," she said, extending her hand to him.

"You've got it," the shapeshifter shook her hand. He nodded upon seeing Anabeth approach, laughing in excitement.

"This ball is fun, but we need to leave," Anabeth said to Janet and the shapeshifter.

"Right. We have a guide who can help us," Janet said, facing the shapeshifter.

"I'm at your service, ma'am," the shapeshifter said, curtly.

"Hey! He's not invited!" the Summer Princess said, annoyed.

"I've got to go!" The shapeshifter said, disappearing.

The Summer Princess looked around in confusion. This wasn't the first time there was a disappearing act. Now, she just hoped there wouldn't be any more like it. As for Janet and Anabeth, they were just glad to have found someone who could show them the way out of these realms and back to their own. It was just a matter of escaping the palace, before the Summer Princess realized what they were up to.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Crow is from Hans Christian Anderson's fairy tale, _The Snow Queen_.


	5. The Realm of Autumn

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Janet slept soundly, dreaming of her husband Tobias, sitting by the fireplace with him and enjoying a meal of steamed potatoes, orange cooked carrots, and Salisbury steak. Oh, it was a dream she thought she wouldn't get back or hope in the long run. She could hope, couldn't she?

She opened her eyes, surprised to see the shapeshifter she had met last night covered her mouth with his hand. It was a gentle touch, one she recognized. She peered up at him, surprised to see a hobbit man that looked like her husband. No, it was the shapeshifter!

She nodded, waiting until the hobbit man released her, before sitting up. She looked at him as he patted her shoulder, before approaching her daughter. She had to know his name. That way she wouldn't confuse him for Tobias.

Too late! The Summer Princess caught them.

"What is he doing here? He's not allowed on the grounds, are you Jacob?" the Summer Princess spoke to the shapeshifter.

"Yes, that's me," Jacob said, clapping his hands together. He looked back at Anabeth as she stood up, joining her mother. "Well, in all honesty, I think you underestimate me." He advanced towards Janet and Anabeth, telling them, "We need to move. Now!"

"Right," Janet said, taking her daughter's hand and following Jacob out the door.

"Stop them!" The Summer Princess ordered her soldiers in alarm.

But Janet couldn't stop. In fact, she followed Anabeth and Jacob through the palace and out into the garden. She looked back, stunned to see a trick the shapeshifter did, where Janet, Anabeth, and Jacob were on the other side of the garden. Janet smiled, watching the soldiers take off in search of their doubles.

"Thank you, Jacob," Janet said, kissing his cheek.

Jacob blushed. "Let's go." He said, leading them into the forest and back into danger.

~o~

They had just gotten a short distance into the woods when they were cut off by robbers. Before them stood a robber girl with short brown hair and donned in a white dress shirt, brown pants, black boots, and a long blue coat. The robber girl pulled out her knife in aggression.

"Well, look at what we have here," the robber girl said, defensive. "Summer Princesses and a Summer Prince."

"Look, we need a place to stay for tonight, before we continue to Lapland," Jacob said, raising his hand in an effort to get her dagger.

"I know you. You're here to restore the Ice Queen to her rightful place in Winter," the robber girl said, disgusted. "What are you doing here?"

"These two, mother and daughter, are my guests," Jacob told her, calmly. "We would be very obliged if we spend the night at your camp. We'll leave in the morning."

"Well, there was a girl that passed by here not long ago. She took our best reindeer. Now, you expect me to bring these two into camp who probably know how to fight. Even if I wanted to, why should I trust you?" the robber girl asked, snippety.

"Please, if you help us out, we can save Parker Dooley from himself," Anabeth said, bravely.

"Parker Dooley isn't even in this realm. The icicle he needs is but getting it for him is another task," the robber girl shook her head, putting away her knife. "Fine, you can stay for the night. The only way you'll get to Lapland is by this shapeshifter. So, you'd better be good on your word." She snarled, heading off to camp.

~o~

It was night by the time Janet, Anabeth, Jacob, the robber girl, and the other robbers reached the camp. The camp was huge with a striped tarp covering up some areas. Janet was grateful to be back in a pair of grey pants, a white dress shirt, and a long blue coat. She found her daughter wearing a matching set, except for her purple dress shirt. She looked at Jacob, who had changed, too. His long black coat covered his black dress shirt and brown pants.

Janet smiled all too soon. She looked up in time to see a curly, red-haired woman wearing a striped jacket and black pants. Was she friendly? Was she wicked? Janet didn't know. She just knew that she couldn't trust this woman.

"Well, well, I see supper can wait," the red-haired woman said, courteously. "I'm the Autumn Robber, or so I've been told. You seek out the Ice Queen."

"How do you know that?" Janet asked, cautious.

"Because she's my sister, my youngest sister. She's weak. She's been weak ever since the Snow Queen was defeated. The only way her heart will be warmed is by a shapeshifter's kiss," the Autumn Robber said, annoyed. "But who would be so foolhardy to do that?" she chuckled, "I hardly know."

"I'm willing to do it," Jacob said, getting her attention. "Now, where can we get some food?"

"You can stay here for one night. After that, you're gone!" The Autumn Robber said, walking away.

"You sure this is wise to trust them?" Janet asked the shapeshifter, worried.

"To be a robber would be treasonous," Anabeth said, also concerned.

"What other choice do we have? One night and then we're gone, remember?" Jacob said, taking some papaya and eating it in a few bites.

Anabeth shook her head. She didn't know what Jacob's plan was, but she hoped it worked.


	6. Lapland

Anabeth fell asleep immediately after she got some food. For a while, she wondered if she had stayed with the Spring Witch, that she would become her supper, too. The Autumn Robber made that very clear the other night when she was talking about Anabeth and Janet being her supper. Jacob the shapeshifter seemed safe enough from the Autumn Robber.

Maybe Anabeth was thinking too much. She couldn't help but dream about a red dragonoid that looked like Jacob, and yet was so much more. And those eyes. Those yellow eyes with swirling mist in the irises. That was Parker. Parker Dooley. That was the dragonoid she and her mother were trying to get the Ice Queen's icicle to.

But how were they to get it from her?

She jumped the second a whip lashed. She sat up, stunned to see the robber girl laughing in pride and joy.

"What?" Anabeth asked, concerned.

"Oh, I was just wondering when you were going to help make me breakfast unless you and your group intend on leaving." The robber girl added, "If I were you, I'd get some food first. Wouldn't want you three to starve before reaching Lapland."

"Oh, trust me. The journey won't be easy," Jacob said, joining Anabeth and her mother in their tent.

"What are you going to do about it?" the robber girl insisted, annoyed.

"Here," Jacob passed to Janet, who just woke up from the noise, and Anabeth some fresh cheese. "I found them sitting on a table. It's still fresh. It'll give you both something to munch on before we leave."

"Well, no need to be so harsh! Take our best sledge. May it serve you well, Mr. Shenanigans!" The robber girl huffed, darting away with her head held high.

"Don't worry. We will," Jacob said in reassurance, smiling at Janet and Anabeth. He gestured, as Janet and Anabeth ate their cheese. "Come on. When you're finished eating, follow me outside. I'll be waiting for you both out there." He walked out of the tent, before sitting close to the tent's opening.

"What do you think father will say if he could see us now?" Anabeth asked her mom, curious.

"I don't… know," Janet said, catching a glimpse of her husband winking at her and smiling. He was always around, it seemed. She sighed in relief, hugging her daughter with one arm. It was good to see her daughter happy. That made everything worth it.

~o~

Anabeth walked outside the tent. She didn't wait for her mother, before joining Jacob on the grassy ground. She stopped him, just before he could stand. "Jacob, do you know the Ice Queen? What's she like?"

"The Ice Queen and I have a past," Jacob said, curtly. "We go way back to the Beginning of Time when the First World was created. The Four Seasons were starting out. Then there was their youngest sister, Ice, who took up the competing title of queen alongside her sister Winter. That's how they became the Snow Queen and the Ice Queen.

"I fell in love with the Ice Queen and wanted to propose to her. But ever since the First World's destruction, I've been caught between seasons to find my bride until you and Janet came and proved yourselves to Aslan and to the Spring Witch," he explained. "Ever since Gerda defeated the Snow Queen, not too long ago, I was released from my prison, an invisible world known only to a few. I intend to have the Ice Queen back, my Ice, and see to it that no one stands between us again!

He added, "I'll get you that icicle, once we warm the Ice Queen's heart and get you and your mother home safely."

"Are we ready to go?" Janet asked, coming out of the tent.

"Come on, Anabeth." Jacob stood up, helping Anabeth to her feet. "Let's go save the Ice Queen and retrieve that icicle." He led them through the camp, right to a grand sledge. There weren't any horses or reindeer, at least until Jacob transformed into a young reindeer. Jacob smiled, relieved in a way, "This is my animal form. What do you think?"

"If you can get us to Lapland, then we shouldn't have any trouble," Janet said, climbing onto the sledge after Anabeth.

"We'll take the sledge as far as we can go. Then we'll walk on foot to the Ice Queen's palace," Jacob said, not waiting for the robber girl to shoo him off. At last, their journey continued through the grassy area, straight to the mountains where the snow covered the land.

~o~

The trio left the sledge, traversing through the snow-covered land all on foot. It was a long, treacherous journey up the mountain, with a chilly wind hitting them on the face. They were all lucky to wear furry caps to protect their head and their ears from the cold, as well as warm mittens.

The slope turned upwards until finally, they reached a flat snowy plateau. Janet looked at the mountains, seeing they were so beautiful, but so cold. She turned again to her daughter and to Jacob as they neared a tower with a trapdoor. In one effort, Jacob managed to open the trapdoor, letting Janet and Anabeth inside the tower, before joining them.

Janet waited until after Anabeth and Jacob were down the ladder, before entering the first room. No way. This was the study in Druid's Keep but covered with snow. Had that tower always been there? And where was the Ice Queen?

 _Whack!_

An icicle smacked her on her side. She didn't see any icicle jabbed into her skin and her clothes, but the force of the blow sent her sprawling against the wall. She heard Anabeth's cries as a woman with silver hair and donned in a blue dress attacked her daughter, using her powers, hurtling icicles this way and that.

"Anabeth," Janet cried, softly. She looked up, stunned to see the woman approach her.

"You want that icicle, don't you Janet?" the woman asked, cautious.

"What do you know about it?" Janet asked in turn.

"I am the Ice Queen," the Ice Queen introduced herself. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ice!" Jacob's voice protruded in the air. "It's me you want!"

The Ice Queen turned to him, pulling out her icicle. "This icicle will not fall, so long as I do. It stays with me, always."

"That icicle will never melt, if you don't allow it to," Jacob said, shaking his head. "Come on. You know you belong with me."

"Oh really?" The Ice Queen approached him, looking him over. "A reindeer whose only concern is me."

"Maybe another form will change your mind," Jacob said, transforming into a man with short black hair and donned in light blue clothes. "Remember me, Ice? You know you want me back."

"Jacob," The Ice Queen said, haughtily. She laughed, waving her hand in the air for an icicle to attack him. "For the last time, you shall not have this icicle."

"Oh Ice, didn't you know? You're not the queen of winter," Jacob moved in, pulling out a trinket and pressing it on the Ice Queen's shoulder. He jumped back the moment she spun around, shocked by the heat emitting from the trinket. The icicle dropped from her hand, shattering on the ground. He approached her, the moment she was on the floor, kissing her cheek, fondly. "Come on. Let's get you home, Ice." He picked her up and carried her towards the nearest opening. He looked back at Janet and Anabeth, who joined her mother. He nodded to them, before proceeding to the leave the castle, taking his bride with him.

The castle reverted to its original state, allowing Janet to see that she and her daughter were back in the Druid's Keep, in the Four Lands.

Janet couldn't believe it. Jacob won, but something didn't add up. "Where's the icicle?" Janet asked, searching the study for the object the Ice Queen had kept on her. She looked up, right as Anabeth pulled out an icicle from a table, along with a note.

"Here's the icicle you wanted. Use it to save Parker Dooley's life. Thank you for helping me out. Jacob," Anabeth read, smiling.

"Mission complete," Janet said with a sigh.

It certainly was.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Druid's Keep, Paranor is one of the locations in the Four Lands, from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_.


	7. Epilogue: Invitation

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Anabeth grabbed her hot pink duffle bag from under her bed. Druid's Keep changed so much since she and her mother Janet explored the Four Seasons' realm. It was clear now, after a year's venture, that it was time to move on.

She spun around the moment she heard a knock. It was her mother standing by the doorway, poking her head into her bedroom to see what she was doing.

"Packing?" Janet asked, curious.

"I thought I might explore another world, see what it had to offer," Anabeth said with a sigh. "I can't stay here. Not anymore. Druid's Keep brings up so many memories. Father, Brona, and so many others." She added, "I don't really know what the First World was like, but I bet it was beautiful."

Janet smiled. "It was in its prime." She sighed. "My mother, your grandmother Janus used to tell stories about the First World. She was there when the First World was born, thanks to Aslan and the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea." She clasped Anabeth's shoulder. "Well, there's no sense in staying here." She hoisted her purple duffle bag on the bed. "Why don't I join you? We can start anew in another world. Also, this came in the mail. It's an invitation to join the Renegade Alliance. It seems the rebellion started a year ago and is forming up as we speak."

Anabeth stared at the invitation. It seemed legit. But could she take the risk?

 _Invitation To:_

ANABETH AND JANET

 _Are Invited to Join:_

THE RENEGADE ALLIANCE

 _If Interested, Come to the Land of Dragons for De-Briefing._

"Well, they sure are desperate," Anabeth said, concerned. "Do we know who the leaders are, for this alliance?"

"It's Eliza Bowler-Dooley that's forming this alliance, along with her lion Corin," Janet explained. "I don't know what this is about, but if it'll help us bring this icicle to Parker Dooley," she showed her daughter the icicle that they received from the shapeshifter Jacob, from the Ice Queen, "then I say, 'why not'?" She smiled. "Are you joining me? We can start anew in the Land of Dragons."

Anabeth nodded.

"Great. So, finish packing and we'll take the portal to the Land of Dragons," Janet said, setting the icicle in her duffle bag.

Anabeth looked on at the window, wondering where her life would take her now. Whether it was part of a rebellion against a force she didn't understand, or something else entirely, this much was clear: she could never go back to the life she knew.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Brona, the Warlock Lord, is from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_.

~o~

Thanks for reading the first part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Rogue Warriors_. :) The next part, the next story, will focus on Eliza Bowler and her lion Corin. I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
